This Usual Place
by One the Red-Eyed
Summary: Steins;Gate One-shot. Kurisu and Okabe take a walk together during a cool, rainy day... Another argument? Or a reminiscene? One, certain thing is that Okabe is still Okabe (or Kyouma?), and Kurisu is still Kurisu.


**Only a few words! This one-shot takes place a few months after events from Steins;Gate - Fuka Ryouiki no Deja Vu. This is my second S;G fanfiction, as I've rewatched it recently I again had to write something! Even though I don't think this series needs anything more, and my story isn't anything new, but... I just had to! That sudden urge to write a fanfiction I couldn't resist, haha! Well, sorry for any grammar/style/vocabulary mistakes I've made. Hope you're gonna enjoy it! ^u^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Steins;Gate or any of it's characters.

* * *

"It's deep autumn already, the weather is going only to be worse. Answer, just one, ONE. SIMPLE. QUESTION."

"No."

"You don't even know what I wanted to ask you about!"

"Assistants do not question. They only do, without any questions, which are not required!"

"Okabe."

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing your lab coat EVERY SINGLE-"

"LALALALA! I'm not listening to assistant's questions, LALALALA!"

"Such a pain in the ass..."

"This language isn't appropriate for a genius girl!"

"And THAT you've heard?"

"U...uhm..." Okabe Rintarou felt how the defeat tastes once more. There was no other way for him now than, to answer that question. _She_ was the only person, that he loses to, and only one, that he can accept to be defeated by. It is obvious, that he doesn't lose every time. They don't count all the times when they battle using words and logic, but still, they know, there is a balance, both lost approximately the same number of times.

Autumn. Late autumn, that is. Despite the coldness and wetness, caused by rain and coming winter, Akihabara was as full of people as always. It doesn't matter what hour it is, or if it rains, or even if a raging wind blows, you could always find a bunch of people, simply walking and enjoying their free time. Especially, at the weekends, when loads of anime fans were storming shops or cafes in Akiba, or just ordinary people killing their free time. For Okabe Rintarou and Kurisu Makise, it didn't matter at all, how many people there are. They just wanted to take a walk together, during cool, rainy day like this. Kurisu has been here for a week now, but both of them had very few intimate moments that they can share together, without other lab members interrupting. Now, it wasn't raining at all, despite the gray clouds that gathered above them.

But.

Okabe and Kurisu... are still, Okabe and Kurisu. Even though a few months passed, since the moment, that Kurisu saved her beloved person, from the abyss, and even more time passed since Okabe saved two women, he loves the most. One, as a sister, and one - as a woman. Daily routine didn't change. They both are acting... like tsunderes. Once a tsundere, forever a tsundere.

Okabe looked at her, a bit afraid and annoyed at the same time. _Damn, that genius perverted girl!_ Kurisu even stopped him and crossed her arms on her chest and stared deep into his eyes, with ferocious satisfaction... and that most beautiful, and most annoying smirk Okabe has ever seen in his life. He coughed and stated with pride. "I'm not getting tired of repeating this. I am MAD SCIENTIST! And lab coats are personification of brilliance and intelligence themselves. A genius mind like mine, has to wear it, as much time every day, as it is possible!"

"But... you know, this kinda looks stupid, when people are wearing warm clothes, and you are still wearing same clothes you wore during summer."

"NOOOONSENSE! It would look even more stupid. Wearing jacket and lab coat simultaneously, absurd! YOU ASKED THAT QUESTION, DON'T YOU DARE TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME!" He shouted pointing his finger towards her. Kurisu giggled, taking few steps forward.

"What is so funny... CHRISTIIIINA?!"

"Not this again, holy mother of science, there is no -TINA in my name!" When she turned towards him again, he was similing with the same pride and satisfaction as she did seconds ago.

"Gotcha... CHRISTIIIIINNNA!" He had to, he just had to say it that way out loud. Okabe loves to tease his _Christina_ after all. She won't admit it, but she got used to it, and kinda began to like this kind of nickname he gave her. It makes her feel... special. And when he says her name - _Kurisu_ \- it sound even more special and magical, than if he used it on a daily basis. She made a huffy cheek face and looked in the opposite direction again, and began to walk again. He caught up to her and rubbed his arms because... it was cold! But still he won't tell her she was right, that he should wear warmer clothes. _Hououin Kyouma shall not be defeated so easily! Again..._

"But still, assistant... you also like to wear lab coats..."

"While we are inside a building, lab! And... it is only because you make me wear it!" She huffed her cheeks even more. "It's not that I like wearing it together with you."

"I knew it... You think this is some kind of new kink, it was obvious, from the veeery beginning!"

"Okabe you... you stupid..."

While crossing the bridge, Okabe stopped in one place. And laughed a little bit. "I'm sorry. I can't resist it sometimes." He apologized sincerely, scratching back of his head, and giving Kurisu a warm smile. In split second, when she looked at him, her anger melted. Probably thanks to the warmness, that she felt resonating from him. Okabe Rintarou. Kurisu Makise's special person, probably the most special and the most important in her life. They've been through so much... That she couldn't even imagine. Only pieces of memories, but, very big pieces of pieces of memories, gained through Deja Vu are the basis of how strong their bond is. She tried to explain that to herself loads and tons of times, but... she's come to accept it.

No.

To embrace it, and hold every moment that she remembered through Deja Vu, and even stronger, every moment in this World Line - very dear. Love may be interpreted as a chemical and physical reaction in human brain. Brain was her specialty, after all, but still, it didn't help her to understand this deep, burning feeling inside her head and heart.

She didn't explain it to herself - because she didn't want to.

And, she doesn't need it.

She came closer to Okabe, who was standing in front of a almost white sun, that tried to break through thin, gray clouds. Sun gave this part of the city, a pretty romantic glow, and Okabe couldn't help it but just stopped in one place and stared at it, nostalgic. He almost forgot about how cold it is right now. Kurisu stood next to him, not too close, not too far. But for Okabe it was too far, so he decided to overcome her shyness and pulled her towards himself, embracing her with his one arm. Kurisu blushed. But she had to admit... it was better now.

They enjoyed the silence, for a few minutes, standing so close, feeling each other's warmth...

"This day..." Okabe said. "Feels... kinda familiar."

"Familiar to?"

"To the day... Hououin Kyouma, has been born."

"Oh..." Kurisu flushed. She knew, what he was thinking about. "It was... many years ago."

"Not so many, and too many, at the same time." He giggled. "I know, when it happened, but the sensation feels so... fresh."

Words echoed inside of their heads.

 _"Care to return it to me, Christina? My first kiss."_

 _"Never."_

They didn't know why, but this memory is one of those, that always gives them chills, and makes them feels warm on the inside. The moment, Okabe returned to this World Line, was like a dot at the end of a very long sentence. But at the same time, the first letter of another sentence, or even a whole story, which they are writing now, together. They rarely recalled those most important moments, but these moments are, and will always be inside their hearts.

Still, daily routine they had, when Kurisu was in the USA, they called each other, teased through e-mails... and that routine when she was back in Japan, was the best. Because they are just people, not so ordinary, but still, just human beings. Okabe is still himself, just like Kurisu. Nothing changed for worse. But when something changes in their lifes - now, it becomes better and better with every single day.

Because they have a proof of tomorrow, above their heads, they know, everything will be fine.

"Christina..."

"Oka- Wait, did you just..."

"Assistant..."

"You're not doing this right now..."

"Genius perverted girl."

"Okabe, please..."

"Kurisu."

"Uhm..." His voice sounded suspicious from the beginning, but now, she was almost 100% sure, what he was going to do. She blushed again, her eyes started to glimmer, as he stood in front of her. "Y...yes?"

"Kurisu Makise, you know. I love you."

"Okabe Rintarou. I love you too..."

Time once again froze for a split second. Or was it eternity? She stood on her toes as their lips reached towards each other, and they shared a warm kiss...

Raindrop fell right on their noses, making them stop. They both looked up, and a few more drops fell on their faces. It started to rain very quickly... and they had to run. Okabe grabbed her hand, crossing their fingers and began to run as fast as they could. They giggled like children that had time of their lives in the rain, that made them soaking wet in a matter of seconds. When they found a little piece of roof where they could hide, they panted, smiling widely. They wanted to laugh, so loud, they didn't understand that and didn't know why they wanted to do this, but... their laughter echoed through the rain, so hard, that they couldn't stop. Joy filled their hearts, their bodies, laughing while embracing each other was the thing, they wanted to do the most in this moment. Joy of living, and joy of love, were overwhelming.

It may rain, or snow. It may be day, or night, but... that doesn't change anything. After all... even in love you can use logic. What kind of logic, people may ask. The answer is simplier, that anyone could ever imagine. If you love, and you are loved - you are full of joy. Isn't that right? If somebody doubts it, then, that somebody should look at them. Laughing and hugging in the rain, in this usual place. This usual place, where they were looking for something special - and they found it.

When rain calmed a bit, they started to walk together again. Okabe lent Kurisu a piece of his lab coat, protecting them both, from the rain, as they walked home...  
And towards a bright future. Together.

* * *

That is all, thanks for reading! And hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you'd like some more S;G fanfictions by me. Wish you good fortune! El Psy Congroo.


End file.
